Project Summary/Abstract ? Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (BBC) will provide statistical and bioinformatics support for all projects within the Core and all SPORE investigators. The Core is comprised of biostatisticians with expertise in lung cancer, clinical trials, higher dimensional data processing and analysis, population studies. Statistical and bioinformatics leadership ensures that SPORE study design and data analysis yield valid and unequivocal answers to hypotheses being tested in projects. BBC faculty and staff will provide statistical leadership to all SPORE projects, linking study design, data collection and analysis to scientific goals of the SPORE program. The BBC will play an integral role in the collection, quality control, and analysis of data for SPORE projects, including career enhancement and developmental research projects (CEP and DRP). It is our experience that statistical leadership in research from the concept phase yields studies that are better designed, more likely to answer the scientific questions of interest, and more compelling in their conclusions. Our scientific projects will require and utilize a variety of assays, including high-throughput and multi- parametric technologies, along with cutting-edge computational tools and modeling strategies that can be used to analyze and integrate heterogeneous datasets and/or predict responses. Consequently, large-data management and computational analysis will be an integral part of this research program. The efficient design of clinical trials is also an important component in taking any intervention from bench to bedside. The BCC will serve as the quantitative piece of this collaboration by providing experimental and clinical trial design as well as analysis and interpretation of data from all experiments and clinical trials that are conducted in the SPORE. The Core will be organized around the three aims outlined below, and will directly leverage infrastructures and resources already available at the Fred Hutch.